


A Royal Celebration

by eawen_penallion



Series: The Andrann Series - borne from 'Glorfindel Unleashed' [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times, Twincest, Wedding, foursome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eawen_penallion/pseuds/eawen_penallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The occasion of the binding of Glorfindel and Erestor is a happy day for all - but Andrann is at odds with her gwedeir when they add another into their trio. </p>
<p>The third in the Andrann series, a spin off of 'Glorfindel Unleashed'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Celebration

TA 1977, Imladris 

 

The bustle and clamour in the Last Homely House had not eased at all over the last few days. If anything the preparations were now more frenetic than ever, and most notably wherever the Lady Celebr ían and her daughter Arwen were located. The two ladies had taken it upon themselves to organise the proceedings - with proper delegation, of course. From what Andrann could see, this was going to be the most spectacular celebration that Imladris had witnessed since Arwen's Coming-of-Age ceremonies. And so it should be, for it was not every day that the Lords Seneschal and Counsellor were wed.

Andrann wondered if she was going to experience the same spectacular hangover that that previous occasion had heralded. She smirked. Of course she would, for were not her gwedeir present? Then again, they might favour a more physical rather than alcoholic celebration. Grinning at the memory, the elleth glanced down from her vantage point on the lace-work stone bridge that overlooked the public gardens. From here she could see the last of the white-painted wooden trellis being carried beyond the lawns and hedges into the family's private garden that sported Lady Celebr ían's famed roses. This was where the bonding ceremony would take place at noontide on the morrow, but the final touches still had to be completed. Andrann was very glad that she had taken on her commander's duties (indeed, Lord Glorfindel was sorely needed in the House to be with the many exalted guests visiting here) for that had excused her from the more 'involved' tasks facing every other elf who was hapless enough to look idle in the presence of the Lady.

Andrann snickered again for, from the muffled exclamations emanating from behind the hedges, it seemed that there were some - difficulties - in the erection of the dais and overarching trellis under which the two lords would be saying their vows tomorrow. Another curse, clearer now, had Andrann breaking into open laughter when she recognized the voice as that of Elrohir.

"Naneth!" he whined with dismay, "we have skilled carpenters who could do this in half the time and with *none* of the injuries!"

The reply was more muted but Andrann could guess what their mother was saying, for the twins had been with her five nights ago, bemoaning their mother's request - nay, *command*...

 

.....

 

"She says that it should be part of our binding gift to them, born of our love and respect for Erestor and Glorfindel. I would rather give them a crystal bowl or a set of spoons than a shaky arch that will fall on their heads if someone so much as *looks* at it!" Elladan had bewailed as he flung himself down onto the large bed they had just enjoyed.

"Or give them silken ropes and a leather whip," Elrohir had murmured wickedly from his position behind her, as his hands had suggestively crept up her bare arms. Andrann had choked upon the sip of red wine she had just taken, nearly spilling the remainder on the counterpane. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You - you do not mean...?" she had blustered once she had been able to regain her breath. Her mind really *did* not want to process this information, and she had closed her eyes in an effort to block out the unbidden images. "Nay, I cannot believe you! I cannot see - Lord Glorfindel - doing *that* - to Lord Erestor..."

The brothers had looked at her with their smoky grey eyes, their serious mien almost convincing her of their sincerity - then a slight upward curve on Elladan's lips alerted her to their mischief and she groaned at her naivety. 

"Aiya!" she had yelled in disgust at her own folly, flinging out her unburdened arm to flail at the grinning elf. "You almost had me believing you, you yrch!" 

The twins rolled away from her on the big bed, laughing hysterically as she flicked large drops of the wine at their love-flushed bodies. She had then sniffed derisively as they re-infected themselves with their mirth, each bursting into new guffaws as the other tried to calm down. 

"Well, do not think to bring such implements to any bed we share, for I have *no* desire to be introduced to their usage!"

Her outrage had been real but Andrann could not help but shiver with forbidden thrills when Elladan had crept up the bed to her, as dangerous as a sleek black panther who would have stalked his prey.

"Are you sure?" he had growled as his lips had traversed across her soft belly, his tongue tracing a damp path up between her breasts. A heat had rushed through her, settling swiftly in the groin and re-igniting the fire that had burned there only a short time before. She knew that her voice had quavered in response. 

"I - I am sure," she had breathed huskily, tilting her head back so that the exploring mouth could trail to the curve of her neck. The tilt of her head had brought another mouth to her ears, and the trim, hot body had moved behind her, pressing a hard shaft into the crevice between her smooth cheeks. 

"No matter," Elrohir had whispered, licking at the delicate tips of her ears. "There are other, more pleasant - events - ahead of us over the next few days, and new people to enhance our leisure hours. Let us not dwell on ideas that are unwelcome. Instead we shall embrace that which brings us the most joy."

"Aye," agreed Elladan as he moved to claim her sweet mouth. "Let us embrace our gwathil."

"Our melethril."

"Our joy."

Andrann could only moan in renewed lust and she had melted into their arms, relinquishing all thoughts as they had filled her completely in their own unique manner. They were her sworn kin and she was theirs, and as the turgid rods had moved in tandem within her she had revelled in the one moment of unity she had only felt with the brethren - and she wept with ecstasy as their completion had reverberated through a three-way circuit, before all three fell into the chasm of satiated bliss.

 

****

 

The Hall of Fire was full that night, its usual coterie swelled by the wedding guests and the revelries enhanced by tales from other elven realms. The proceedings were more informal than usual for Imladris' lord was absent tonight. Elrond and Celebrían had held a dinner in their private quarters for the wedding couple and their family and friends and so their twin sons, along with Prince Legolas, had chosen to host the pre-nuptial celebrations for the other elves. Andrann glanced around the room, spying amongst the guests many whom she knew from her position as a captain of the Rivendell guard. In one corner Haldir of Lothlórien held court, enchanting both ellyn and ellith in the encircling elves. Andrann had once been one of his admirers and indeed she had been resident in his bed for some time during his tenure as tutor to the twins, so many years ago. He was a consummate lover but both had known that the satisfaction they had enjoyed had been of a physical rather than spiritual nature. However, each still had a fond regard for the other. Even now as their eyes met across the room there was a warmth and understanding that the captain had with few other elves. Perhaps before Haldir returned to the Golden Wood, she would know of his sensual loving once more. 

The thought resounded in her mind as her eyes fell upon her more recent lovers. The twin lords stood to one side with their contemporary, two darkling elves contrasting brilliantly with the beautiful blonde prince of Mirkwood. Oh gods, he was beautiful. That silken hair shone like the spring sun; blue eyes as deep as a woodland pool, perfect to drown in; his toned body was strong without being overtly muscular. He was the jewel of his realm - and totally out of her reach. Andrann didn't even bother to sigh, so used was she to this knowledge. Legolas of the Woodland Realm was a prince of high birth, a warrior of renown - and but a child in her eyes. She shook her head at her foolish thoughts and smiled wryly at them. She was an elf of the Second Age, of Eregion - an orphan created by Sauron the Deceiver. She was thousands of years older than the prince and below him in rank and stature. Ah well, she could always dream. 

Elrohir seemed to sense the perusing eyes upon him and he turned to see their melethril gazing at them - and at Legolas. Revealing no sign of the brief mental exchange that he immediately undertook with his brother, the young lord beckoned to Imladris' captain of the guard. 

"Andrann! Telo, ertho ven, pen vuin!" 

The dark-haired elleth shook her head, for she was not inclined to disturb their conversation. Elladan waved at her insistently and, noticing the looks that they were getting from the revelling elves, Andrann reluctantly wove her way through the throng to reach them. She tried to ignore the shining blue eyes that followed her progress. Reaching the trio, she bowed formally. 

"Suilad, gwedeir, ernilen." 

Elladan protested fiercely. "Andrann, you know Legolas well enough not to stand on ceremony with him - or us!" 

Legolas smiled too, bowing over her hand. "Indeed, we have fought together on many an occasion when the Imladris and Greenwood guards have joined together. I greet you as a comrade in arms, Andrann, as well as an elleth of great beauty." 

Andrann snorted, for she knew well that although she was as fair as many of her race, her occupation gave her little luxury for indulging in the toilette that others of her gender enjoyed. Even tonight she wore the tunic and leggings of her chosen occupation, for the removal of Glorfindel from his duties to attend to the details of his wedding had left her in charge of the ordering of the patrols, the training schedules and the many clerical details pertaining to them. No, she knew that she could not be classed in any form as a beauty, and she certainly did not look like one tonight. Her disbelief must have been very evident upon her face for Elladan laughed at her response. 

"Ai, Legolas - our captain does not believe you - though indeed she should." He moved behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist. "You just wait until tomorrow when you will see her in all her finery, as I know that she will be!" 

Elrohir nodded in agreement and grasped her from the front, completing the encirclement. "No word will she say about the gown she has chosen but, knowing Andrann's taste, it will be elegant beyond belief." 

"Aye, for I remember a spectacular gown of pine-green gauze, sparkling in the candlelight to rival the splendour of the Yuletide tree." 

"And I had two very handsome ornaments to complement it!" Andrann chuckled, somewhat discomforted by the overt attention she was receiving. That the three warriors were very close was taken for granted by the elves of Imladris, but now she could feel Elladan grinding his hard shaft against her ass and Elrohir was nibbling her neck, something that went beyond the bounds of their normal behaviour when in company. Nor did she like the sudden glow in Legolas' eyes. Twisting out of the embrace, she demurred. "You did not remember, my lord, that the choice of the green gown was yours, not mine, therefore it is your own taste that you admire." 

Elrohir captured her once again and continued his nibbling, moving purposefully towards the delicate tip of her ear. Andrann gasped both in arousal and amazement as the hot lips closed around the erogenous flesh. 

"Oh, we have most exquisite taste, Legolas, as you can see. Our Andrann is a most delightful morsel, filled and fulfilling in every way." 

She gasped again, this time in horror at the most explicit terms that Elrohir was using to describe her. Ai, was she nothing more than a sexual plaything for the twins, to be thrust forward this way? She saw Legolas' speculative look and his eyes betrayed his interest in her, yet it seemed as if he was embarrassed too. The captain blushed angrily and pushed the younger lord away. 

"It seems, *my lord*, as if you have started the celebrations early. The wedding is not until the morrow and yet you seemed to have imbibed too well," she said frostily. "I can only hope that you will sober quickly else there will be many who will take it ill that you are drunk and hung over on such an auspicious occasion." The last words were almost spat out and Andrann could see both the shock on the twins' faces and the surprise elicited by the surrounding elves. She shook her head in disgust. "Well, in charge of the guard as I am, *I* have better things to do than watch you behave like drunken sots." She bowed tersely to Legolas. "Maer dhu, ernilen."

A swift turn on her heels and she marched out of the hall, intent on making her way down to the barracks to debrief the late patrol. They would not be returning for some time but she hurried along the darkened path, the back of her hand brushing angry tears from her eyes. Damn them, what did they mean to act in such a manner before the Mirkwood prince? Aiya, he must think her a slut!

In her haste she did not hear the running footsteps on the gravel path, nor hear the urgent voice calling to her. It was only when the hand fell upon her arm that she jumped, startled at the sudden touch.

"Andrann, what is wrong? Why did you leave so suddenly?"

The captain's mouth fell agape with shock. Elladan was asking *that*? Gods, had the boy no sense of what they had done? Bringing her jaws together she bit down on the expletive she had been about to use, allowing only annoyance to appear in her voice.

"Do you not know, *Lord Elladan*? Do you truly not realise how you spoke to me - how you spoke *of* me - back there? What the hell were you doing? Am I nothing but a cheap lay for you, that you displayed me to Prince Legolas like some whore on the streets of Minas Tirith? 'Great tits, great ass and gives great head'? Sauron's balls, Elladan - just strip me and lay me out for him, why don't you?"

Andrann could see that the twin was stunned by the vehemence of her verbal attack but her wrath was too inflamed to register the pain in his eyes. The dark elf stuttered as he tried to appease her.

"Andrann, it was only - we thought... You have admired Legolas for a long time... We only wanted to promote an understanding..."

The fire building inside her erupted.

"An understanding? Of what? That I will spread my legs for any pretty princling? Gods, Elladan, if I am to be cast as a whore then I will set my own price and make my own advances. And Legolas, for fuck's sake! Valar, what am I to him? He is a *prince*! What in Arda do you think I would have in common with a prince? My father was a metalsmith, my mother a nursemaid - and I am a common soldier, not fit for trysting with the nobility! Come back down to earth, 'Dan. What would a prince want with me? Why would he want me? I would be naught but a half-pretty face in a myriad of faces, to be taken and forgotten in one night. No, I will not walk that path."

Elladan's face had turned first red hot then as cold as ice at her vicious words, and with increasing anger towards both himself and to Andrann. He stuck out his jaw as he leaned belligerently into her face.

"And is that what you are doing for us? Is that how you see yourself when we take you to our bed? Oh, you are well worth a prince's attention, *dearest* Andrann, for you seem to have conveniently forgotten that 'Ro and I also have claim to that rank! My father refused the title of king for himself, though as descendant of both Turgon and Dior he could have claimed it. He has never refused our rank to us though. The Princes of Imladris, *that* is what they call us. So when you are next taken by us in what *surely* must be only lust do remember to use our titles won't you, my dear captain?"

The words had been slurred into a lascivious drawl so that by the end of his rebuttal Andrann felt as if she had been smeared in refuse, so dirty did she feel. With dismay she watched her beloved blood-brother return to the great house and felt her heart plunge to the lowest depths. Blinking furiously to fight back unwanted tears she raised her face to the sky, refusing to allow her anger and anguish to break through the professional barriers she had spent centuries raising - but then regretted her motion. For high above her, twinkling accusingly, shone the brightest star of the heavens - and she winced as she felt the admonition of the twins' grandfather entreating her to make amends with her gwedeir. Shaking her head irritably in rejection of the glare, she turned once more on the gravel path, intent upon continuing her duties.

 

**** 

 

The dress lay upon the bed, delicate lace and swirling chiffon in the palest of gold, beautiful in the extreme. The Lothlórien -woven material alone had cost her the equivalent of a year's pay and she had had to use the influence of the twins in bribing the seamstresses of Imladris to place the making of her gown above the many demands laid upon them in the anticipation of this happy day. Andrann cringed at how shamelessly she had used Elladan and Elrohir's names in turning the dressmaker's swift needles to her own lace, and how eager they had been to join in her entreaties. Laughingly she had repelled their pleas to see the dress upon her before the day itself and she had swatted away their exploring hands and lips as they turned their normally effective charms upon her body. Now the dress seemed as gilded dross and the sun, shining now so bright in the sky, was dim in light of the encounter of the night before. 

Looking down upon it once more Andrann longed to thrust it back into the wardrobe, was tempted to take up her riding gear and saddle her horse and ride forth from Imladris to lose herself in a wild gallop across the moors above the ravine. But she would not, for to do so would bring great sorrow to the commander to whom she owed so much, and to the gentle counsellor who would become his bereth this day. No, it was their day; it was their celebration and she would not allow the discomfort of the night before to impinge upon their happiness. 

Andrann had completed her ablutions and had set her hair in a high fashion, the dark strands twisted high upon her head in a fashion she had seen when last in Rohan. The trails of braids looped about her crown, with only thin wisps of hair framing her face. She slipped the gown over her head, carefully avoiding catching the time-consuming coiffure, and fastened the laces and buttons quickly. Standing in front of the small mirror she twisted to see herself from all angles. Yes, she had been right to choose this hairstyle for, with the low cut of the bodice, it allowed the curve of her shapely neck to be seen in contrast to the usual fall of elven hair. She smiled in happiness, anticipating the looks that the twins would give her - then her mouth drooped as she remembered... A defiant glare came on her face. No, she *would* enjoy this day, despite those dratted brats. Lifting her chin high she strode out of her chamber, allowing the door to close with a satisfying bang.

It seemed as if all of Elvendom had descended upon the Last Homely House. Squeezing through the gathered throng Andrann slowly made her way to her assigned position for the ceremony. Although she was not classed as a member of the family she still was amongst the many elves of high rank who had been granted a privileged position for the service. The captain grinned when she saw another guest who had been placed nearby in the first ranks, and gleefully advanced when he saw and beckoned to her to join him. 

"Andrann! Ai, you are a feast to the eyes!" Haldir swooped to place a lingering kiss upon her lips before standing back to admire her gown. " Lothlórien lace, if I am not mistaken! And you are the fairest maid I have seen to enhance its beauty in its wearing." 

Andrann laughed and swatted at him playfully. "Haldir, your tongue is still touched with silver *and* your memory forgetful. I am neither a beauty nor a maid, as you well know!" 

Haldir grasped the warrior firmly around the waist and pulled her to him, a smirking grin upon his face as he pressed against her. "I will give you the second, for I would be remiss in allowing my aging mind to lose such an exquisite memory as your last visit to my homeland, but my tongue speaks naught but the truth when I extol your beauty." 

Andrann snorted. "Hah! And to how many have you spoken such 'truths' since last you saw me? Your exploits are notorious, my dear Marchwarden," and her smile softened as she placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek, "but I love you none the less for that..." 

"Good!" Haldir grinned, tucking his arm around her waist. "Then you will be my companion for the festivities on this joyful day? For I am but a poor traveller, alone and bereft amidst such a prestigious gathering...?" 

Andrann swiftly tapped his nose in a rebuff of his false and pitiful plea, but chuckled in enjoyment of his light banter. 

"Unless," he continued, "certain princes have a prior claim upon you?" He nodded across to where the family of the house stood, and two young lords arrayed in rich red silks and mithril coronets. 

Their dark hair shone with bright red highlights in the midday sun; proud, strong and beautiful beyond even their own kin. Andrann's heart lurched when she saw her gwedeir so desirable in their finery, and ached when she saw their gaze upon her. They must have seen the exchange with the Lothlórien warden and his easy familiarity with her body, and within their dark eyes Andrann thought she perceived ire and disgust at her open flirting with her old friend. Aiya, what right had they to judge her so, they who had tried to present her upon a platter to the golden elf that stood beside them? Glaring fiercely at the Mirkwood prince she saw a bewildered look in his eyes and she realised that the heated verbal sparring that had taken place upon the path to the barracks had not been repeated to him. Legolas was most probably innocent of any part in the display in the Hall of Fire and it was upon the twins' shoulders that she should have laid the blame. Well, no matter! He was their friend, and she was no trollop to put out for the young lord's companions! She turned back determinedly to Haldir and placed the most enchanting smile upon her face, knowing full well that the brothers were watching. 

"I am *all* yours today, Haldir," she drawled seductively, touching her lips to his with a noticeable flickering motion of the tongue. Haldir's eyes widened and then darted a swift look at the young princes, recognising the jealous fury in their guarded faces. Oh, so *that* was the game she was playing, was it? The Marchwarden grinned inwardly and captured her lips once more before the clamour faded, signalling the approach of the wedding parties. 

The ceremony was beautiful, elegant and sincere in its execution. The open joy that shone as bright as Anor's rays upon the faces of the two Lords of Gondolin as they said their vows in front of the assembled elves was humbling to behold, as four thousand years of denied love was finally brought to fulfilment in this public ceremony. Glorfindel and Erestor would complete their union that night in the privacy of their chambers but now, this bright afternoon, they stood encircled by well wishers, resplendent in matching robes of gold-edged teal and sapphire. Not the distance of a hair divided them, so close they clung to one another in the sanctity of the vows that Mithrandir had witnessed for them to the Valar. Yet their wide smiles spoke of their happiness and their laughing responses threw open their love. Andrann joined in the celebratory congratulations, receiving an enveloping hug from Glorfindel and a gentle embrace from his less ebullient spouse.

"May your joy last forever, mellyn n ín!" she cried, her smile reflecting their bliss then she moved on to allow others to join in the happy conversations. Glancing about her, Andrann realised that the pressing crowd had divided her from the escort of Haldir. She shrugged. So be it, she was not unhappy to take a moment's respite from the crowd. Scooping a glass of light golden wine from one of the serving elves, Andrann retreated up the steps to the House and made her way into the shadows of the interior. 

The coolness of the shade was most welcome to her but she did not linger in this room but moved into a nearby quiet study from whence she had access to a small covered balcony overlooking the lawn. Hidden by twining vines she could view the mingling elves as refreshments were passed amongst them without herself being viewed. Across the grass she saw Elrohir and Elladan talking to their parents and to Lady Arwen, but there was no sign of Prince Legolas, or of the two bridegrooms. Lazily sweeping her eyes over the gathering she spotted Haldir deep in conversation with one of Arwen's ladies and grinned. The roving warrior had wasted no time in mourning for her absence but in truth she did not mind. A glimpse of a golden head amongst the Mirkwood delegation caused her heart to speed once more but then she grimaced in self deprecation when she saw that it was not the elf she - hoped? Nay, not hoped. Leaning her head against the cool stonework the elleth allowed her thoughts to drift to the finely carved beauty of the Prince of the Greenwood. 

She had lingered for but moments when she felt a light touch upon her shoulder and she started when she realised who had joined her. Gathering her scattered wits she stood to attention, bending in a formal bow that belatedly she realised did not gel with her present garb.

"Mae govannen, Prince Legolas."

Andrann saw a distinct wince in the prince's eyes and a definite twist of the lips. He looked at her beseechingly.

"Andrann, can we please stop this? Will you not call me by my name? It is Legolas, as you well know. Surely the title might be dropped after all these years."

Andrann stiffened in her posture, believing that Legolas was toying with her - but then she registered the sincerity in his request. Unbending a little, she nodded.

"Very well - Legolas." The bright smile from those rose red lips almost caused her to gasp and she tore her eyes from the deep blue orbs in the hope of holding on to some of her sanity. Casting her gaze over the mingling elves still upon the lawn, she clutched at the inane conversation the topic afforded her. "The ceremony went well, did it not? So happy..."

Legolas would not let her.

"It wasn't what I wanted," he said quickly.

She looked back at him, pretending innocence at the turn of the conversation.

"What? What wasn't?"

Legolas moved closer, his eyes dropping for a moment then the piercing blue captured her eyes once more. 

"Yes, I wanted to know you better. No, I did not ask the brothers to act in such a way. They had no right to interfere. They had no right to - embarrass you. I am sorry."

The words hurt. Yes, they had embarrassed her, yet it was more than the childishness of their behaviour that had stung her heart. She did not know why, but her disappointment in their - willingness - to hand her over to Legolas had been profound. As if she was their property. As if she did not care if they - if they gave her away like some toy that had outlived their interest.

Yes, she desired him. No, she would not give in to him.

Then the strong hand curved over her cheek, and the deep blue eyes caught hers in sympathetic understanding, and she was lost.

Her eyelids were closing and her body and lips were moving towards him when the door to the inner room opened and two laughing elves burst in. In their hidden sanctuary on the balcony Andrann and Legolas jumped apart in the broken moment, their increased breathing the only sign of the thwarted seduction.

"Come here, my beautiful counsellor," the deep voice laughed. "After such a challenge you shall not escape without forfeit!"

The second elf was laughing uncontrollably, as if under assault from teasing hands upon sensitive and ticklish flesh.

"Brat! I am your... brat!" Erestor gasped in uncertain breaths as he succumbed to the assault. 

"Ah, my bawdy brat of Gondolin. Mine, all mine..."

"Always... "

The speech faded but the noises from the two lords did not decrease. The moans and soft cries spoke of the physical enactment of their love, and Andrann shivered to hear the sensual exhalations of the dark-haired elf.

"Glorfindel, we should not... 'tis our wedding day... Elrond and Celebr ían are waiting for us..."

The seneschal grunted his negative reply. "I waited for your love and your body for over four thousand years, Erestor. I will be damned if I waste a single moment of our married life to I demonstrate my love and need for you - as I will do *now*!"

A sharp tug on her chin forced Andrann to look into the prince's face. The bright eyes had darkened with what she knew was lust. She knew, because she felt it too. In the shaded darkness of the vines the waves of sex emanating from the elves within could not be ignored. This time she did not resist as Legolas pulled her to him, and she felt the thick shaft of his swollen member press against her. Twining her fingers in the long blonde hair, Andrann reciprocated the firm hold as she claimed his rose-red lips.

Time seemed to both speed up and slow down. Each grunting thrust of Glorfindel into his bereth was echoed by the soft cries of Erestor, each moan calling for more. Yet the kiss of prince and soldier lingered, twisting into the duel of tongues and writhing of bodies. Their hips mimicked the rhythms of love and only the pressure of labia held back their own cries. When the elves within the inner room freely called out their completion, the prince caught the elleth's gasps within the silence of his mouth. Andrann clung to the deceptively slender frame, weak with unfulfilled need but comprehending the necessity of silence. 

The exit of the newly-weds allowed a sigh to escape and the opening and closing of the door was repeated in moments as Legolas and Andrann left the room. Their passage through the corridors, mercifully deserted as the occupants of the house were immersed in the celebratory feast, was swift and direct to the family wing and the prince's room. They tumbled through the door, their hands already tearing at their clothes in their haste to be bedded, though Andrann tried at least to take some care with her gown. She was not going to waste a year's pay on a torn dress not even worn for one day. Still, the disrobing was accomplished easily and the strong pale arms swept her up to be deposited quickly in the centre of the lavish bed. In moments the lean form, his silken blonde hair falling to tent around her face and eyes, covered her. Time stood still as an unspoken question was asked, and answered in kind. With no more delay, lips fell upon lips as they twined in renewed lust. 

Andrann's breath escaped in small moans as the young elf traversed his way down her moist skin; his mouth caressed each inch of exposed flesh. She arched into his kisses, all thoughts of protests melting under the heat of his parted lips. Further down they trailed, his hands softly kneaded her abdomen, her hips, her thighs - parting them gently as he worshipped the soft strands of hair leading to her very centre. Andrann grasped the ellon's mane, raking her twining fingers through it as she thrust her hips high to welcome his delving tongue. The expertly licking muscle sent impossible fire through her body, her limbs until she cried out in a juddering voice. 

Swiftly, not allowing her the respite of descent from the elevation of her climax, Legolas positioned his shaft at her entrance and thrust in quickly. Andrann cried out once more from both the sudden fullness and the brushing pressure upon her already over-stimulated clitoris. The ensuing strokes were deep and long, each withdrawal eliciting a groan of disappointment only to be matched with tiny moans of joy when he delved into her once more. In the swirling darkness behind her closed eyelids Andrann allowed her grip on reality to loosen, allowed the sensations to overwhelm her. She could no longer deny how much she had wanted this, wanted Legolas. Perhaps her gwedeir hadn't behaved so badly... Determinedly she severed the last bond and floated in the increasing heat of the moment, and let her soul range freely on the rising swell of ecstasy awaiting her. Instinctively she reached out with her mind, reached for Legolas as her climax crashed over her and her voice rang out in completion. 

****

Legolas sat up slowly, reluctant to disturb the sleeping ellith. The initial bout of lovemaking had been satisfactory to both of them and the two of them had been reluctant to part, but the object of the day itself had impinged on their consciousness and with some guilty feelings they had quickly bathed and dressed once more. Their entrance into the dining hall had been a little late but in the noisy melee no comments had been made to them. Unfortunately the seating arrangements had been settled by Celebrían and Erestor some time ago and, as the Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm, Legolas was obliged to sit at the high table upon the dais. With a discreet wistful smile and a whispered promise for the night to come the golden-haired prince had slipped away just as Haldir approached Andrann. She had groaned inwardly when she saw the slight smirk upon his full lips. He slid a strong arm about her waist.

"My, is my favourite captain moving up in the world?" he murmured softly in her ear. "Am I now but a poor substitute as a dinner companion?" 

Andrann fought to keep her face straight at the comically sad expression upon her friend's face, but the final droop of his mouth broke through her resolution. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Haldir o Lórien, you are a fool - a lovely fool," she gently kissed him on those lips, "but a fool nonetheless." She twined her hand into his, pulling on it lightly. "Come on, I am starving!" 

The Marchwarden grinned and the two warriors moved to the common tables where the guardians of Imladris had gathered with their counterparts from the Golden Wood and of Mirkwood. Neither noticed that three pairs of eyes had followed their conversation and obvious ease in each other's company - nor had they missed the entwined fingers. Nor did Andrann notice the dark emotions that flickered through the grey and blue eyes. 

Now the prince looked down once more at the dark-haired lover in his bed, here in his habitual guest chambers. Legolas had claimed her back from the Marchwarden during the long evening's dances, had set his mark upon her in the way he had held her close in the light and happy steps of the joyous dances. He had set his mark upon her body when they had removed to his rooms and they had removed their robes, tumbling onto the large bed in a cluster of hands and lips, of embraces and kisses. Andrann had wanted Legolas as much as he had wanted her and they had indulged their need to the fullest. Andrann was a sensual ellith who enjoyed the sport of sex, vocal in her enjoyment. And he had heard her cry out in exultation. And he had heard the name that she cried. And he had seen the tears glint in her eye. 

The scratching at the door was barely audible but he did not flinch. He had been expecting them. Looking back to check that the brown-lashed eyes were still unfocused in her reverie, he wrapped a sheet about him and padded over to the door. He smiled at the two elves who stood there, trying to lighten the bleak looks upon their faces. Elladan took a deep breath as if to steady him for what was to come. 

"How - how is she?" 

"Sleeping." 

Elladan nodded. "We - we heard... we felt..." 

Legolas smiled faintly. "It was your bond -" 

"Not bond," Elrohir broke in. "We are not bonded. Only 'Dan and I." 

The prince nodded to his long-time friend in understanding. "Your connection, then." He paused, his eyes soft with compassion. "She is unhappy to be apart from you in this way. She grieves at this misunderstanding." 

The two sets of silver-grey eyes swung to the bed and the familiar brown tresses spread across the pillows. Silently Elrohir glided over to her and stretched out his hand to stroke the soft strands. Andrann murmured beneath his touch, her eyelids cracking open. 

" 'Ro?" 

"I am here, meleth. So is 'Dan." 

Andrann lifted her head to look with confusion at her other gwador standing beside her recent lover. Elladan swiftly crossed the room and sat gently on the side of the bed, his open face begging for forgiveness. When he spoke it was in a hushed and penitent voice. 

"Andrann... we love you, and we never meant to hurt you." 

"You are our gwathil. Your happiness means much to us." 

"Legolas cares for you and we only wanted to..." 

Andrann put her fingers to Elladan's lips to forestall any further speech. With suspicious moisture filling her eyes, she blinked rapidly and then leaned forward to replace her fingers with a gentle kiss upon his lips. 

"No more words, 'Dan, 'Ro." She lifted her eyes to meet lake-deep blue orbs, their thoughts hidden behind a newly erected barrier. Softly she shook her head and reached out her hand to him. "Legolas."

The three ellyn exchanged glances as an understanding passed between them, and then the gwanûn stood in unison and divested themselves of their clothes. Elrohir took Legolas' hand and led him to the bed, encouraging him to lie down behind the captain once more. Andrann looked at the brothers climbing onto the bed and watched them embrace each other, their arms, legs and cocks tangling in the intimate merger that was their love. She gasped as a tongue licked at her ear and leaned back into Legolas' embrace, feeling firm muscles of his arms encircle her body as one hand reached for her breast, the other smoothing over her stomach to traverse the soft mound of her pubis. A slender finger slid into the damp crevice to play gently over her clitoris once more, eliciting an exhalation of happiness from her parted lips. Slowly she began to rock back against him in time to his gentle thrusts against her crack and luxuriated in the soft kisses peppered across her shoulders. Twisting in his arms she met the prince's lips in a crushing kiss, their tongues colliding in a fiercely demanding exploration. 

A complementary kiss upon her breast drew her attention to the elf now embracing her from her front as Elrohir wrapped his arms around her. His eyes were glazed with lust and Andrann saw Elladan pressed close against his back, already delving deep into his brother's welcome passage. Each thrust pushed Elrohir against her, causing her to cling to her gwador. A nudge against the back of her knees prompted the elleth to lift her thigh over Elrohir's and she smiled as she felt a hard shaft stroke at her entrance, sliding easily into the well-used velvet embrace. Writhing as four become one, the lovers tumbled against each other, their mouths sharing tender kisses over bare shoulders; stroking flesh that was so soft to the touch yet not wondering to whom it belonged. Andrann's slender digits encircled Elrohir's shaft even as his fingers probed for the sensitive nub, feather-like caresses causing tautness in the surrounding flesh that crept slowly through the rest of her body. She could not deny the tears that ran down her cheeks when the first mental caresses were laid upon her mind by her gwedeir. She could not deny the onrush of heat engulfing her as spasms suddenly wracked her body when wave upon wave of arrows of completion shot through her. She could not deny the intensity of the reverberating psychic echoes of the simultaneous climaxes of her twin lovers. She felt the heat in the seed that splattered across her and within her and she heard the shouts that exploded when the three males erupted in fierce orgasms.

For a long time there were no words, only the harsh panting of regained breaths. The captain revelled in the security of the embraces and she surrendered to the call of sleep. From her mouth tumbled a final vocal endearment.

"My princes. My trio of beautiful, beautiful lovers. My Princes Three."

She did not register the chuckles her muttered words provoked, nor that of the trio of tones there were but two that laughed in merry delight as the third held echoes of wistful omission ...

 

****

 

Andrann felt so alone in the melee that was the courtyard of the Last Homely House. Her dark eyes saw not the bustle of horses and stable boys, elves of Mirkwood and Lothlórien. Her peaked ears heard not the varied calls of farewell rattling around the forecourt. Her toned body did not recognise the curious glances of her friend, the Marchwarden. She could only see a pair of lake-blue eyes, and hair as golden as the sun, and the merry laugh that rumbled from that slender throat as the Prince of Taur nu Fuin said goodbye to his hosts, and laid hearty embraces upon the gwanûn. 

She sighed. She had said her own parting words the night before in their bed - his bed. The bed where they had lain in the nights that had followed the binding ceremony, enjoying each other's bodies and exploring each other's minds. The days had been taken up with patrols and briefings, duties that could not be forgotten - but even then Legolas and the twins had been able to join her as they beat the boundaries of the elf haven. Evenings of laughter and liquor in the local tavern had been followed by lusty nights - but with Legolas alone. They had not repeated the very memorable night when the large bed had seemed dwarfed by the merger of four of the Firstborn. 

Andrann sighed again, this time with pleasure as she remembered the softly spoken words and the gentle caresses. After millennia of enjoying the physical pleasures of sex she now knew what it was like to be appreciated for her mind as well as her body. As young as Legolas was, his position in his realm and the dangers his people faced in the dark changes that were contaminating the Greenwood that was their home had given him a degree of maturity beyond that which his youthful appearance implied. Perhaps in this beautiful ellon Andrann had indeed found a...? She shook her head in disbelief at the corny implications of her thoughts. She was a practical, intelligent elleth and these ridiculously romantic notions did not belong in her vocabulary. Still, the parting had been sweet with plans being made for future meetings. 

Hugging those thoughts close within her breast, the captain of the Imladris guard joined the rest of the elves in an arm-waving send off to the departing travelling party. As the last horse turned the corner onto the bridge, Andrann felt an arm slip around her waist, with another from his brother settle across her shoulders. Leaning with a smile into the security of her brothers' embraces, the dark-haired warrior allowed herself to be guided back into the house.

****

The convoy had traversed the arcing span of the stone bridge, the horses stepping their way confidently uder the skilled direction of their riders, when Legolas felt the grey stallion draw alongside him. Turning to face the silver blonde warrior, Legolas looked enquiringly at the Silvan elf. The slight twist to the curved lips intrigued him until he remembered with whom Haldir had experienced the ceremony of the week past, setting an edge upon his greeting.

"So, your Highness, did you enjoy your visit to Rivendell?" the purring voice of the Marchwarden slipped into Legolas' consciousness. Legolas tensed, for he knew that Haldir o Lórien did not ask trivial questions. He smiled and nodded warily. 

"It is always pleasant to see Lord Elrond and his family." 

"And old friends?" 

Another nod. 

"I could even say - mutual friend?" 

The lake-blue eyes flashed in irritation. "Captain Andrann is an old friend." 

Haldir laughed, but there was enough of an edge to the chuckle that Legolas knew that there was more to come. The Marchwarden smiled once more but the smile did not reach his eyes. He scrutinised the prince for a moment before continuing. 

"Andrann is a *very* good friend of mine too, Prince Legolas." He lifted his hand to wave away the objection that the prince was about to make. "We are but friends, even though we have shared a bed. Her life and her choices are her own, highness - but I care enough to not want her hurt." 

Legolas stared at the trail ahead, not acknowledging the concern at first. Then he nodded, but still did not speak. Haldir looked at him for long moments, wondering if he would get a reply. He had given up hope and was about to ride ahead when the low voice spoke again. 

"I will not be the one to break her heart, Haldir. I can assure you of that." 

The Marchwarden stared at the prince's profile, noting the firmness of that finely carved jaw and the determined look in the deep blue eyes. Finally he smiled wanly. 

"That is good to hear, ernilen," Haldir smiled and with a final terse bow he spurred his horse forward to greet the leading guardsman at the front of the cavalcade. 

Legolas silently watched him go and pondered on the words he had just spoken. No, he would not be the one to own Andrann's heart. Although it seemed that she had offered it to him by her loving words and deeds through the last few days, deep within his own heart he knew that was a fantasy. In fond remembrance he saw in his mind's eye the occasion of their first love-making - he recalled the feeling of her firm body beneath his, of the heat of her internal embrace and the echoes of her soft cries when the ecstasy spilled forth so exuberantly from her. He remembered the name she called out at that moment. And he remembered his exclusion from the rapturous trio of mind and heart. 

Did they know? Did she know? 

No matter. The day would come when she would realise the direction of her affections. They would not be for him. He turned to look back in the soft light of dawn's glow upon the house clinging to the side of the ravine, and he sighed once more. 

He did not know precisely to whom she had called on that soul-filled night, for the single syllable could have applied to either. Or both. A single syllable. A single letter. A single initial. His initial. And that was how he knew it had not been meant for him. For if it had, she would have called him by his given name or some diminutive. 

Like Legolas. 

Or 'Las. 

But not 'L'.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish: 
> 
>  
> 
> elleth - female elf (sing.)  
> yrch - orcs  
> gwathil - sworn sister  
> melethril - lover (female)  
> ellyn - male elves (pl.)  
> ellith - female elves (pl.)  
> Telo, ertho ven, pen vuin! - Come, join us dear one!   
> Suilad - greetings   
> gwedeir - sworn brothers  
> ernilen - my prince  
> Maer dhu, ernilen - Goodnight, my prince  
> bereth - spouse  
> mellyn n ín - my friends  
> ellon - male elf  
> gwador - sworn brother  
> gwanûn - twins


End file.
